Para: Yukina Kou Asunto: Te extraño
by Amry Marques
Summary: "¿De verdad lo merecía? ¿De verdad era lo correcto? Se había cansado, una y otra vez intentando salvar lo perdido, una y otra vez decepcionándose, lo sabía, se había acabado, su vago intentando de recuperar el amor que se juraban por la eternidad solo hacía más cruel la separación." POV Kisa Shouta, One-Shot, Angst (Sin muerte de personaje).


**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Amry-chan! al habla~ Una historia mas de los eróticos, y una historia mas triste xD**

 **Amo a este par, son mi pareja favorita de SH pero aun así los amo ver sufrir * _inserte risa maléfica aquí_ ***

 **Esto one-shot de hecho es la continuación de una especie de doujinshi/comic/tira que hice hace algún tiempo con esta misma linea del tiempo, ¡de hecho tengo toda una "saga" de esto! Con gusto les paso el comic por PM ya que aqui no se pueden poner link~ u.u**

 **Sin mas que decir;**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personaje son propiedad de Nakamura**

 ** _Parejas_ : Eróticos (YukinaxKisa)**

 ** _Advertencias_ : ¿Angust? Narrado desde el punto de Kisa.**

 ** _Canción_** ** _recomendada para oir:_ Futari no dokei**

* * *

 **Para: Yukina Kou; Asunto: Te extraño**

...

 _"El amor hace pasar el tiempo, y el tiempo hace pasar el amor"_

...

La pantalla del teléfono se encendía una y otra vez, cada vez deslizando sus dedos por sobre la superficie iluminada lleno de determinación pero siempre la pantalla regresaba al bloqueo después de dejar el contacto abierto durante 15 minutos, una y otra vez se repetía la escena, pero es que

 _¿De verdad lo merecía? ¿De verdad era lo correcto?_

Se había cansado, una y otra vez intentando salvar lo perdido, una y otra vez decepcionándose, lo sabía, se había acabado, su vago intentando de recuperar el amor que se juraban por la eternidad solo hacía más cruel la separación, lo había notado desde antes, pero se negaba a creerlo, cada vez le dolía menos, cada vez su amor por él se convertía lentamente en odio, cada vez dejaba de interesarle más. Cuando la distancia era evidente la nostalgia lo consumía, los deseos de volver a estar con él, de sonreír, amarse, pelearse, sus cenas, sus pláticas, esas noches durmiendo en sus brazos, los celos, las constantes peleas infantiles donde no había rastro de odio o rencor, solo juegos que sabían que mantenían viva su relación, todo eso, lo extrañaba, y deseaba regresar a ello, pensaba que si se esforzaba podían recuperarlo porque todavía lo amaba, aun quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre juntos, pero en el fondo lo sabía, ya era imposible

 _¿Cuándo había iniciado? ¿Cómo pudo evitarlo? ¿Había sido su culpa?_

Ahora lo sabía, lo odiaba pero extraña amarlo, estaba dispuesto a fingir ese amor si con eso lograba volver a enamorarse y eso lo asustaba, había amores grandes, fuertes, para toda la vida, amores en los que ambas partes dan por igual, amores donde ambos están dispuestos a morir por el otro, pero nunca le habían hablado de _este_ tipo de amor, ese amor en que estabas dispuesto a todo, incluso a perderse a uno mismo, de ser infeliz toda la vida por ese amor.

 _Porque ¿eso aún seguía siendo amor, cierto? ¿Dónde se acaba el amor y empieza la obsesión?_

Lo había considerado ya muchas veces, quizás solo estaba obsesionado con el chico, o quizás solo con el panorama hermoso que le había pintado, nunca había creído en el para siempre, no hasta que Yukina se lo dibujo tan hermoso, ellos juntos para siempre contra el mundo, ellos amándose hasta la eternidad, era su primera vez enamorado así que no podía saber por experiencia propia si esto era lo normal, si esto era lo que se conoce como "amor"

 _¿Estaba amando de la manera correcta? ¿Había acaso una forma correcta de amar?_

Quizás era el mismo quien estaba en un error, su única base para comparar era el amor de ficción, ese perfecto que narran, ese que todos cuentan, los manga shoujo no eran de ayuda aquí, nunca muestran el después del "para siempre" porque el mismo había tenido esa historia mágica de amor, había hecho las cosas moderadamente correctas, se habían visto, se habían interesado sin hablar, solo con las miradas, se conocieron por casualidad a pesar de ya ser conscientes del otro, se habían enamorado si saber que el otro sentía lo mismo, habían iniciado una relación hermosa, habían tenido problemas dramáticos, se habían perdonado y reconciliado hermosamente, habían empezado a confiar uno en el otro, habían sido "todo" y de pronto, nada, todo había sido algo inexistente. Paso sin que lo notara, el tiempo juntos cada vez era menos, cuando se reunían ya no existía esa magia, y le dejo de importar, ya no pensaba en él, ni se distraía pensando en cómo sería su próxima cita, dejo de recordarlo cada vez que veía una frase romántica, seguía siendo hermoso, seguía atrayéndole físicamente, pero solo eso, de un momento a otro la confianza se volvió indiferencia, ya no sentía celos, ni miedo, ya no había emoción en llamarle por su nombre de pila, ni en sentir las extrañas caricias que a veces le daba, podía pedirle sin sonrojarse que se quedase esa noche, el sexo volvió a ser eso, simple placer, una, dos o incluso tres rondas, pero ya no había esa magia, ya no le llamaba por su nombre esperando sentir ese placer en su paladar por solo decirlo, ni esos besos y caricias después del orgasmo, incluso podía irse sin quedarse a contemplar sus largas pestañas en la mañana siguiente cuando él aun dormía.

 _¿Se acabó? ¿Este de verdad es el fin?_

No podía preguntárselo a alguien más, y es que ya no existía ese "mas", su importante trabajo había dejado de ser importante, no lo había dejado, ni había dejado de ser bueno, pero ya no se preocupaba cada impresión por saber el número de copias imprimidas, ni siquiera las propuestas de anime le hacían sentir satisfacción, eso era lo laboral, lo personal era igual o peor, sus amigos habían sido dejados de lado, apenas si tenía tiempo para su amante, viese como la viese parecia estúpido ocupar ese valioso tiempo en otra cosa que no fuera él. Yukina se había vuelto su mundo, Yukina ya lo era todo, pero entonces; dime Kisa,

 _¿Por qué estas intentando llamar a alguien más?_

Claro, esa era la pregunta inicial, giro su mirada una vez más para encontrase con la pantalla bloqueada de su teléfono, ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había encendido? Ni si quiera hizo un intento de recordarlas, esta vez sin decisión dentro de él desbloqueo el aparato, mirando una vez más el contacto de aquel hombre, ni siquiera era una nueva conquista, eso era cosa del pasado, parecía muy lejano ese tiempo en el que tenía que lidiar con hombre intentando liarse una vez más con él,

 _¿Quizás eso era el karma?_

Muy probablemente, entonces quizás debía hacer las cosas correctamente esta vez, engañarlo no iba a solucionar nada, ni tampoco seguir pensando horas y horas sobre cómo salvar esa relación cuando en cuanto hablaba con él recordaba porque se estaban alejando, no valía la pena odiarlo más, debía acabar esto bien, debía hacerlo por el bien de ese hermoso amor que habían tenido una vez, con esto en mente busco otro contacto, uno que no había abierto en un buen tiempo: **Yukina Kou** , terminaría con él, ni siquiera lo buscaría en persona, lo llamaría y haría esto ahora, antes de arrepentirse, pero

 _¿De verdad lo merecía? ¿De verdad era lo correcto?_

Oh, ahí iba de nuevo, las mismas preguntas hechas una y otra vez. _Indecisión_ , eso era lo que tenía, eso era lo que le hacía estar estancado en el mismo lugar, debía llamarlo, ya lo había decidió, no sabía si lo terminaría, no sabía si intentaría salvar lo perdido, ni tampoco si iba a fingir que todo estaba normal, haría algo, haría la diferencia.

 _Primer tono_

 _Segundo tono_

 _Tercer tono_

 _Buzón de voz_

Ah… así estaban las cosas, no era horaria de clases, ni de trabajo, no era tan tarde, ni tampoco tan temprano, aunque la verdad no podía estar seguro de nada de lo anterior, ya no sabía nada de Yukina, ya no sabía nada siquiera de sí mismo…

 _¿Debía rendirse?_

No, él chico podía estar en la ducha, podía estar en el baño, una tarea, un trabajo reciente, podía estar tomando una siesta, podía haber estado cenando o contestando a la puerta, o podía haber estado solo lejos del teléfono en cuanto llamo, no debía llegar a conclusiones apresuradas

 _¿Entonces porque no te devuelve la llamada?_

No tiene saldo, o está ocupado, debo confiar en él, voy a hacerlo

 _¿Él lo vale?_

Si, lo hace

 _¿Porque?_

Porque confió en él

 _¿Estás seguro?_

No, pero quiero estarlo

 _¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Tengo miedo, no quiero estar solo.

...

...

...

 _ **Mensajes**_

 _ **10:37 p.m.**_

 _ **Para: Yukina Kou; Asunto: Te extraño.**_

 _ **10:38 p.m.**_

 _ **Para: Asahi Kimura; Asunto: ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Yo invito la primera ronda.**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **¡Las palabras salieron solas en este one-shot! Y por si no quedo tan claro, Kisa le va a ser infiel a Yukina, pero de hecho ¡lo vale! En cierta manera xD Es decir, en esta historia quiero dar esa idea de amor que duele, de hecho ese es el tema, quizás después me anime a hacer la tercera parte y hasta ahora final de esta linea que me imagine, Kisa se siente la total victima, lo es, pero no la única, nunca me imaginado el lado de Yukina, ¡seamos ukemistas! hahahaha**

 **Por poco y no subo esto pero en cierta manera es un one-shot tan personal que no quiero quedármelo para mi.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Los reviews son bienvenidos~**

 **Amry fuera, ¡paz!**


End file.
